Remember me?
by Spicy Coffee
Summary: A dangerous storm breaks out in South Park, Colorado which led Tweek to have an argument with his parents. Something happens and Tweek finds himself in a world where no one remembers who he is. Everyone except Craig Tucker. (THIS IS NOT A CREEK STORY!) Chapter 15 is up!
1. The stormy argument

**'Author's Note: This isn't the first fiction I've ever written, and this isn't the first account I've had on here. But it's been so long, so if you would tell me your honest opinions of this story, that would be amazing.**

* * *

_**Remember me.**_

**_Chapter 1: The stormy argument_**

"_Controversy breaks as the storm starts getting nearer the town of South Park, Colorado. It is the most dangerous storm that has happened in this town since 1957." _Said the news reporter on the T.V._ "All citizens are permitted to stay inside, and must have all doors and windows locked. This storm has already done severe damages to Denver, Colorado. Which means that_-"

That was the moment the power went out. Though it didn't go out on a good time. It went out right when a paranoid Tweek Tweak heard all of the news broadcast.

'_Severe damages? Storm? 1957?_' The boy thought to himself. He began shaking in fear. Of course it is typical for Tweek to be afraid and shake in fear and think about only the bad side to things. Although now, he looked like someone that belonged in those one rooms in mental hospitals that had cushioned walls and floors. Yes, THAT bad!

"MOM! DAD! THE STORM! IT'S COMING! ARE WE GOING TO DIE?" Tweek shouted at his parents.

He expected the usual, "No son, everything is going to be fine. Have some coffee to help calm your nerves." Instead, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak remained silent. They didn't even look at their son. That only made things worse.

"Mom?" Tweek asked, calmly.

"Yes?" His mother replied.

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Of course we are. Don't worry, the storm will blow over soon."

Tweek smiled. At least he got some closure, but he was still scared that the storm is going to kill him.

**CRASH! BOOM**!

"AHHHHH!" Tweek jumped off the couch, which he and his parents are sitting on, and into his mother's lap.

Mrs. Tweak groaned in annoyance. "Sweetie, why can't you just-"

** BOOM BOOM. NOTICE ME, FOR I AM THUNDER DAMMIT!**

"THE STORM! THE STORM!" The paranoid boy cried, hiding his face I his mother's chest.

"It's a thunderstorm. That's it. Please, get over yourself!" Suddenly, the room grew quiet.

"W-what did you just s-say?" Tweek asked.

"I said, 'Why can't you get over yourself?' Every time something happens in this town, you freak out like some abused little puppy!" His mother said sharply. The words were beyond harsh to Tweek. His mother was always someone he went to for help. So why is she suddenly turning on him?

"D-dad?" Tweek looked at his father who was sitting next to his mother on the couch.

"Your mother has a point, son. You're 10 years old now. Sure everyone is afraid sometimes, but we need a son who is a man, not a coward." Never in his life has Tweek ever felt more betrayed. Both his parents, insulting him, telling him to change. '_It's your fault I'm like this!_' He wanted to yell, though he was too hurt to say it.

It is Mr. and Mrs. Tweak's fault that their son is such a mess. He's paranoid since his parents always told him crazy stories about the dangers of the world, real or fake, when he was young. He's spazzy since his parents made him super addicted to coffee. He has trust issues since his parents always messed with him. That is the life of Tweek Tweak. Nothing could ever change that. Not even if he was put into the cushioned room of a mental hospital.

** BOOM BOOM! HAHA, YOU FAGGOTS ARE SCARED OF THE MUSIC OF MY PEOPLE**!

Again, Tweek buried his face in his mother's chest and screamed.

"Richard, I think we should have raised him better." Said Tweek's mom to his dad.

You think? Tweek thought to himself. "YOU THINK?" He screamed at his mother. He forced himself out of his mother's lap.

"Tweekie, are you-"

"DON'T CALL ME TWEEKIE!" The boy shouted. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT I'm THE WAY THAT I AM!"

"OUR FAULT? How is this our fault?" Asked Mr. Tweak.

"Hmm, I don't know." Said Tweek, sarcastically. "Maybe because you always tooled with my feelings for kicks?"

"Tweek this isn't like you, yelling at us, being angry. Where's our spazzy little coward?" Said his mother.

"I AM NOT A COWARD! I'M MAD BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL TURNING ON ME FOR NO REASON!"

His parents looked at one another and smiled. "See Cindy. He stuck up for himself. I told you he is becoming a man." Said his father.

"What? Is this some kind of a joke to you? Because it's not funny!"

"No, it's a test you see." Said his mother.

"A test?" Said Tweek. "A TEST? I'll tell you what, I may have passed my test as a man, but you both failed yous as parents!" Tweek shot a dirty look to his parents and stomped to the door. He forgot about the huge storm and walked outside. _'My life isn't some test_!' He screamed all his anger and began to run. He about left the driveway when-

** FLASH!**

* * *

**What did you think? A bit dramatic, I know, but I promise the rest of the story won't be so dramatic. So, what did you people think? I haven't written in a while, so please let me know if I still got it or lost my grip. THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR BAIL!**


	2. Waking up

**Author's Note: Reviews? And POSITIVE ones? YES! I officially love humanity again!**

**K2Lover2226: Considering you were my first reviewer, you scared me for a moment! Glad you liked it!**

**TrioF: You may have read one of mine before. It's just I had another account under a completely different name. I based how Tweek's parents treat him on how most awkward and spazzy kid's are treated. I don't mind the outburst, I scream when I'm outraged by something too. "JAY Z, WHY DO YOU SING OF YOUR HATRED OF GOLD DIGGERS AND GET KIM K. PREGNANT? ARE YOU STUPID?"**

**FluffyBunny2k11: Thank you! I wrote the thunder parts because I watched the movie Ted the day before. And if you seen it, you'd get why.**

* * *

**_Remember Me._**

**_Chapter 2: Waking up_**

The next thing Tweek knew, he is lying on the edge of his driveway. Staring up at the light, blue sky.

His head hurt, he had trouble breathing, and for some reason, something didn't seem right. Tweek tried to figure out what happened. The last thing he remembered was that he ran out of his house late at night. Then a flash came and now it's morning and he is lying on the ground.

_ Did I get electrocuted?_ The boy thought to himself._ Oh my god, what if I did! What if the electricity is surging through my veins and I die when I go to school? What if whenever I touch someone, they get electrocuted? What if I'm in a parallel universe and I have orders from the dragon overlords?_ "YOU C-CAN'T HURT ME DRAGON O-OVERLORDS! I WI-WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO YOUR E-EVIL POWER!" Tweek screamed at the sky.

"Honey, there's a crazy person lying on our driveway! Should we call the police?" Tweek heard a voice say off to his left. He would have looked to see who the voice came from, but he continued staring up at the morning sky.

"Get back in the house Cindy," said another voice. "I'll deal with him. Go make some coffee." _'Cindy? As I my mother?'_ This thought haunted Tweek's mind, though he never changed his gaze from he sky. Come to think of it, he never even blinked.

"Hey kid, would you please go home? You're scaring my wife."

The voice seemed familiar now. Tweek looked to see why it did. _'Dad.'_ He thought to himself.

"I A-AM HOME!" Tweek shouted to his dad. He got up on his feet and started walking towards the front porch of his house where his dad stood.

"Look. I don't want any trouble kid." Mr. Tweak said. "Just go home and there will be no problems. Okay?"

Tweek stood still, not knowing what to do._ 'Surely this is only another one of his tricks. Is he still mad at me from last night? Was he even mad at me to begin with?_' "Dad, I-I'm sorry about l-last night. I d-didn't mean to flip out o-on you. I w-was just SO angry that y-you and mom made f-fun of me." Tweek said to his dad.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid. I'm not your father. I didn't have any fights with you or anybody last night. And I most certainly do not have any children." Said Mr. Tweak.

"D-dad! It's me, Tweek!"

"Okay, fine. Let's say that I am your dad. Shouldn't you be in school?"

'_Oh my god! It's Monday! I can't be late for school! I'm never late for school! What do they do to the kids to the kids who come late?'_

* * *

_ They probably turn into demons from the anger they have of your absence! They have pale skin, red eyes, devil horns! In a deep, dark voice they probably say, "YOU DARE HAVE THE NERVE TO SHOW UP LATE TO MY CLASS?" Then they take you by the arm ad drag you into a closet full of nothing but fire and demons! And Satan comes to steal your soul!_

* * *

"AGH! IT'S. TOO. MUCH. PRESSURE!" Tweek grabbed at his blonde, scattered locks of hair and pulled.

"Settle down now! It's only 7:15. You still have plenty of time to get to school." Said Mr. Tweak. He looked at Tweek and noticed that he was filthy and his clothes were wrinkly. " You need a shower. You may use ours if you need to. If you need a change of clothes, I have some old stuff you may borrow."

"Thanks." Tweek never knew his dad for being helpful and neighborly with anything. Except coffee._ 'MMM, coffee.'_

** -20 minutes later-**

"Thanks f-for letting me use your shower a-and borrow some clothes after I-I scared you." Said Tweek as he walked into the kitchen of the house, fully clean and dressed. Mrs. Tweak prepared pancakes for Tweek to eat.

"Oh it's no problem to us. Now eat up, you got to be at school in 25 minutes." Said Mrs. Tweak as Tweek sat down at the table. He wasn't hungry, but he ate the pancakes to nice since his mother was watching him.

"Can I have some coffee?" Tweek asked, mouth full of pancakes.

Mrs. Tweak looked genuinely surprised."You like coffee?"

"Yeah, I have sorta an addiction." Tweek replied._ 'Are you in on the joke too, mom?'_

Mrs. Tweak gets up and makes Tweek a cup of coffee. When she gets back, she places the cup on the table and asks, "Do you want me to drive you to school?"

Tweek dropped his fork. "A-are you really going t-to drive me?"

"Yeah, I'm going to work soon anyways."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Well, you seemed like a child who needed help." Mrs. Tweak gave Tweek a strange look. "Tell me. Where do you live? Who are your parents?"

"I live here." Tweek replied. "And you're my mother."

Mrs. Tweak crinkled her nose. "You did get caught up in that dangerous storm last night, I'm guessing. Tell you what, once you get out of school, come by Harbucks coffee. Do you know where that is?"

Tweek nodded. "Yeah, my father works there."

"Who is your father? Is he that new employee who works the register?"

"No, he's Richard Tweak."

Mrs. Tweak grew white in the face. "We should get going, or you'll be late for school." She said.

Tweek shot straight up from his chair. "I CAN'T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! THE DEMONIC TEACHER WILL LOCK ME IN HIS CLOSET OF DOOM!" He ran out of the kitchen and towards the front door. Mrs. Tweak sat in the kitchen silently for a moment, unsure of what she had just witnessed.

"Such a strange child." She said to herself.

* * *

** How did you people like it? Let me know, OR DIE! JUST KIDDING. But seriously, readers. Thank you for reading! I LOVE YOU ALL. Vote Mustache for President, he's a good guy.**


	3. Awkward Encounters

**Author's Note: More Reviews? YES!**

**BluffyBunny2k11: YOU SHOULD! It was one of the funniest movies ever! Thank you! Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

**Rose Kagalimes: THANK YOU! And I will. I must. It is my DESTINY!**

**Amberpaw1999: Thank you! Yes, yes he is.**

**R: Thanks! I WILL! Yeah, I'm not all for total drama, plus MAKE EM LAUGH! Yes, you get more.**

**TrioF: Guess you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Awkward Encounters. _**

Once Tweek walked outside, he noticed the damage the storm had done to South Park. There were trees that fell over, garbage was spread out along the street, and some people had broken windows._ 'Wow, is that what happened last night?'_

Next Mrs. Tweak walks out with a coffee thermos. She sees that Tweek is observing the damage. "Yeah, it was a pretty bad storm last night." She said. "On Facebook some people said that they lost a few of their outside decorations in the wind."

"H-how do storms even h-happen, mom?" Tweek asked, looking to his mother.

The woman sighed that the boy called her 'mom.' "Get in the car, we'll talk on your way to school." Tweek did as his mother told him...

Once both were settled and on the road, Mrs. Tweak answered Tweek's question. "I don't know where storms come from." Tweek nodded and decided it would be best if he didn't speak to his mother since she still continued playing along in the joke.

He needed a distraction from the awkward silence so he looked at himself in the mirror. He studied his brown eyes and his blond hair. He remembered when he was 7 and his grandmother told him that he had "coffee eyes." He then looked down at his clothes. They were borrowed from his dad, but they were his clothes._ 'Who else owns a green button up shirt and black pants '_

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name." Mrs. Tweak said, breaking Tweek from his trance about his appearance.

"It's Tweek." He replied.

"Tweek?" Said his mother. "Do you expect me to believe that I would name my child Tweek Tweak?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you did." The car ride went back to it's awkward silence. Neither Tweek or his mother spoke to each other until they reached the drop off area of South Park Elementary. "Thanks for the ride." Tweek mumbled as he climbed out of his mother's car._ 'Finally a place where I'm away from my parents's crazy tricks.'_

Tweek walked inside the school building A few people pointing and whispering about him as he did, which, of course, made Tweek uncomfortable. _'Why are they staring at me? Am I late? Are they staring because I'm next?'_ Tweek gulped and walked to his locker. Again, more people pointed at him and started whispering. He almost had a panic attack, luckily he made it to his locker just in time. Tweek put in the combination and opened it.

"Hey, who are you?" Tweek didn't need to turn from his locker to know who it is. _'That annoyingly raspy voice.'_ He turned from his locker to look at the fat, brown eyed, brown haired boy who was much probably one the of the cruelest people who ever walked on the face of the Earth. 'Go away, Catrman. I don't have time for any of your stupid games,' he wanted to shout. But he kept his moth shut and started walking to Mr. Garrison's room.

_'Too many people are watching me.'_ It's true, people were still whispering about him. He wanted, so desperately, to hide somewhere and scream away his fear of the attention. He couldn't. Too many people are watching him.

Once Tweek made it to Mr. Garrison's room, he sat in his desk and put his head down. '_Why do people keep looking at me? Why did Cartman ask me who I am? Why do my parents say they don't recognize me?'_

**RIIIIIIING!**

The classroom started filling up with students.

"Okay children, let's just get this over with." Said Mr. Garrison. "What did we learn we learn Friday?" Cartman raised his hand.

"Yes, Eric." Mr. Garrison called on Cartman.

"We learned that Women Suffrage is a ridiculous thing since women can be extremely bias in their voting in things including attractiveness and whatever mood they are in during their periods." He answered.

"Yes, very good. Now we are going to take this discussion a little further and see if anybody has any of their stupid opinions about this topic."

Wendy Testaburger, the black haired and blued eyed girl who always seemed to have an opinion about everything, raised her hand. "Yes, Wendy."

"I personally find that the fact that you think we shouldn't have Women's Suffrage offensive." Said Wendy in her obnoxious high pitched voice.

"Well, that's because you're a stupid woman. So now we're going to learn about why we have Women's Suffrage in the first place." Said Mr. Garrison, continuing on his pointless lesson.

"Mr. Garrison, isn't what we're learning right now high school stuff?" Asked Stan Marsh, pretty much the male equivalent to Wendy Testaburger.

"I don't know or care."

"Mr. Garrison, who is this kid sitting next to me?" Asked Clyde Donovan, who sat in the back of the room with Tweek. Everyone who sat in front of them turned around.

"Oh, do we have a new student?"

Tweek put his head down._ 'Do we have a new student? I've went to this school for a long time. What's going on?'_

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Garrison asked Tweek.

The many people staring at him with anticipation made him nervous. Also the fact no one, not even his own parents, knew who he is. '_Does that mean I'm a nobody?'_ "AGH THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek shouted. He jumped out of his desk and ran out of the room.

Laughing and "What the hell was that?'s" could heard from outside the room.

_'Why did I do that? No one remembered me, I could have been anybody. Even someone who wasn't a spaz.'_ Tweek kicked over a nearby garbage can. "ARGGG! STUPID PRESSURE!" Tweek just sat down against some lockers, regretting his first impression to his class.

**RIIIING!**

Tweek hadn't realized that he fell asleep towards the lockers.

All the kids were flooding out into the hallway. The kids who were in Mr. Garrison's class with Tweek looked at him and laughed. He really wanted to go home.

"Hey Spazzbucket, it's time for lunch." Said a kid who Tweek didn't know at all.

"Who knows, maybe he's afraid of eating." Said Cartman. People laughed. Tweek just sighed and got up from the lockers.

_"Spazzbucket? Is __that my new name?'_ He thought to himself as he walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

**I updated as quickly as I could. Today is my sister's 16th birthday, _GRRR._**

**Just to be clear, I have absolutely nothing against Women's Suffrage. It's just that Mr. Garrison can be an offensive little bastard. I'm glad that women have the right to vote. It's something that we should have as a citizen.**


	4. Making up for class

**Author's Note: More reviews? OH MY FELIX!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: THANK YOU!**

**Guest: Thanks, I WILL!**

**Rose Kagalimes: The story only began, it may build up eventually.**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Thank you! I know! Tweek is awesome! Don't worry, they're only 10 years old, so it won't.**

**Amberpaw1999: I can't wait till the chapter when they finally meet. THANK YOU!**

**R: Thanks! Really? Wow... AGH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! YAY!**

_**Remember me.**_

**_Chapter 4: Making up for class_**

Once Tweek got his lunch, he sat at the table he normally sat in by himself. Head down.

Nobody wanted to sit near him. They were afraid that they'd become losers if they even said 'hi' to him. He could tell that people (and by people, Eric Cartman) were still making fun of him.

Tweek hated it. He had all this attention, yet he felt more alone than a man who lived all by himself on a deserted island. Since he had no coffee to soothe him, Tweek could only think about the bad things. _'Nobody remembers me. My parents don't know me, they think I'm crazy. My friends think I'm nothing but some "Spazzbucket."'_

"Hey there." Said a high, almost country voice. Tweek looked up and seen a kid with a blonde tuft of hair. He knew that his name is Butters and that he's extremely gullible, but he never really talked to him. Pretty much the only association they had with each other is that they both took over the fourth spot of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny's group when Kenny died. (Even though nobody remembers that Kenny did.)

"H-hi." Tweek replied.

"Everyone sure is giving you a hard time, huh?" Said Butters. "They give me a hard time a lot too. I don't know why they do that. And whenever I try to stick up for myself, they just laugh at me."

Tweek nodded. He didn't know what to say to him.

"Yeah, you know, you seem okay. It's not fair that you have to sit here in your lonesome for doing one thing wrong. Do you want to sit with me and my friends?"

"A-are you sure? Wouldn't p-people be mean?"

"Come on," Butters urged. "Do you really want to sit here all by yourself?"

Tweek shook his head and got up from the lonely table he sat in. He followed Butters to a table that's close to the middle of the cafeteria. It's where all the more known children of South Park ate lunch. People like, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Token, Butters, Jimmy, those people.

"AY! What's spazzbucket doing here?" Shouted Cartman when he seen Tweek and Butters.

"I-I'm going to eat l-lunch with you." Tweek replied.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"Aw, come on fatass. Just let the boy sit here." Said Kyle Broflovski, the "Ginger, Jersey, Jew."

"No, he's a spastic loser." The fat boy pleaded.

Stan began to get annoyed. "Look, either he sits here, or you leave." He offered.

"Well, FAHN! Be like that! I'm not going to be Spazzbucket's new best friend. I'm not some loser. Screw you guys, I'm going home." Cartman got up from the table of the more known children and waddled out of the cafeteria. Tweek and Butters sat down at the table, across from each other.

"Don't mind fatass," Said Kenny to Tweek. "He's always trying to start something so he doesn't ruin his 'ego.'"

_'Maybe this is the opportunity to make myself seem less of a spaz.' _"Maybe he was a-afraid that I'd a-ask him to share his lunch." Tweek said.

The guys at the table laughed. '_Well played, Spazzbucket. Well played.'_

"You know," Clyde said between bites of his lunch. "You seem alright kid. You wanna be a member to my group?"

At first Tweek was surprised. "What? Really?" Then he realized by the way the guys laughed, Clyde was only joking.

"I was only kidding, dude."

'_What do I say now? Something clever, something clever...' _"Yeah, I d-don't want to be part o-of a club where st-stuffing your face with Taco B-Bell is the initiation."

The guys looked confused. "How'd you know that I liked tacos?" Asked Clyde.

Tweek panicked. Did he really use something he "hadn't known" yet? He tried thinking of an excuse. But one never came.

Kyle changed the subject. "Yesterday, my mom grounded Ike because he forgot his homework at school."

The guys had replies like, "Really? Your mom's a bitch." and "Wow, I feel bad for your brother." Tweek, however, sighed in relief that he didn't have to answer Clyde's question.

* * *

After lunch, the students went out to recess.

The guys went to the part of the playground to play ball. Tweek sat off to the side, watching them.

"Hey, you wanna play with us?" Butters called at him. Tweek shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to play. His mind is boggling at how he went from a Spazzbucket to one of the guys in one lunch. It's amazing, considering how hard people in South Park can be on outsiders. Especially outsiders who claim to know everyone, even though no one remembers them.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! I had this chapter written out yesterday,but then I accidently refreshed the page, AND ALL THAT I WROTE WAS GONE! GRRR! Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, it was frustrating to re-write.  
**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
**


	5. We can't take care of you

**Author's Note: REVIEW TIME!**

**Amberpaw1999: I know! Thank you! It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Or was it?**

**TrioF: Thank you! Yeah! Take that Cartman!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: Thank you! Really? Sweet!**

**Dustypelt Warrior: Thank you! Was it really that funny? (Couldn't have been as funny as your review) Oooh. Serious peep.**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 5: We can't take care of you._**

* * *

As soon as Tweek got off school, he walked straight to Harbucks Coffee. He remembered his mother telling him to visit there. Plus, he could seriously go for some coffee. An entire 7 hours without coffee was like an alcoholic's whole day without a single drop of booze for Tweek. So today has been seriously nerve wrecking for him.

About halfway to the coffee shop he noticed an old woman yelling at a man about a tree.

"If I wanted that tree to be there, then it will be there!" Yelled the old woman.

"Look ma'am, that tree is on city property. We have orders from the mayor to cut it down." The man replied. He looked really annoyed. Then again, who wouldn't be annoyed if some old woman started arguing with you when all you're doing is your job?

"Hey, young man!" The old woman called to Tweek. "This man right here is telling me that he has to cut my tree because it's on city property. Isn't that just ridiculous?"

"AHHH- UMMMM..." Tweek stood still.

"Look kid, this tree belongs to the city, so therefore the mayor can do what she wants with it. The mayor wants it cut down so we can have a new McDonald's in this town." The man told him.

"Wait, so, whatever belongs to this town, city officials can do what they want with it?" Tweek asked.

"Well, not whatever they want. They have to have permission from-"

Tweek then started running away from the scene. He got himself paranoid about yet ANOTHER thing.

_'Does the city own my house? Oh Jesus! Do they own ME? What if they do? What would they do to me? They'd probably hold me captive. They probably would put me in some weird chemical lab and turn me into a cow. Then use me for my cow milk so they don't have to but it from the store. Then when I get old they throw me into some informatory...'_

"I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T!" Tweek was shouting, covering his eyes. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"AGH! THE CITY OFFICIALS!" Tweek uncovered his eyes and seen that he was standing inside Harbucks. Everyone inside the shop was staring at him. They looked scared of him. The person who tapped him was his mother.

"Tweek," she said calmly. "You need to chill out."

He took a deep breath. But he still is hyped up. With the need to have coffee immediately and the smell of coffee filling up in his nostrils, Tweek screamed, "I WANT COFFEE!"

You could hear someone laughing behind the counter of the shop. Mr. Tweak came out from behind the counter with a white styrofoam cup with the "fancy" Harbucks label. He gave the cup to Tweek. Tweek took the cup and drank in down in about 5 seconds. He handed the cup to his dad and asked for more.

Mr. Tweak laughed. "He sure is our son, isn't he Cindy?" He joked. Mr. and Mrs. Tweak did drink a lot of coffee. Tweek wasn't sure if they weren't "like him" because they didn't drink as much coffee as him or they were just used to having it in their system.

Mr. Tweak took the styrofoam cup and went back behind the shop counter. Mrs. Tweak motioned for Tweek to sit at table near the counter. She is cleaning the floors and wanted to talk to Tweek about his day.

He told her about the people whispering about him in the hallways at school. And about his GREAT first impression to his class. And how Butters somehow managed to make him no longer the "Spazzbucket" of the school. And how his coffee cravings had been bothering him all day. And about the scene between the old woman and the man. Then he asked his mother if city officials were going to turn him into a cow.

"A what?" His mother asked.

"A cow." The woman thought that Tweek was just messing around until she looked into his hopeful, brown eyes and seen the desperation and seriousness that lied within them.

"Why would they do that?"

"So th-they don't have to buy m-milk from the store. They m-make people cows to u-use their cow milk. Then w-when the cow-people become old a-and useless, they throw th-them into some i-informatory."

"You're saying, these rich people can't buy milk. Their solution is to make people cows, even though there are lots of cows in South Park. Then when the people get old, the officials throw them into some information?" Mrs. Tweak summed up Tweek's paranoid thought.

"Is th-that what an informa-matory is?"

Mr. Tweak came out from behind the shop counter with three cups of coffee. He set them down at the table Tweek sat in. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he chose a spot diagonal from his son to sit in at the table.

"Richard, this kid has got quite the character." Said Mrs. Tweak. "You should hear what he thought city officials would do to him." She told her husband about Tweek's ridiculous theory.

Mr. Tweek laughed. "You know, you're funny kid." _Funny? My dad just called me funny? Am I dreaming? Is this whole day a dream?_

Tweek grabbed one of the cups of coffee. "Thanks." He said before drinking it.

"Your parents must be so proud to have such an odd kid." Said Mrs. Tweak.

"I-is that an insult?" Tweek asked.

"No. No. I mean odd as in special."

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Mr. Tweak asked his son.

"Why? Are y-you guys done wi-with your shifts?"

Mr. and Mrs. Tweak looked confused.

"Tweek, we like you, but you're not our child. You have to go home." Said Mrs. Tweak.

Tweek sighed. "I know y-you don't believe me, b-but you guys ARE m-my parents."

"Tweek, you must understand. We can't take care of you." Said his father.

"WHY NOT?"

"We don't have the legal rights to take care of you."

"SO?"

"So," Said Mrs. Tweak. "We'd go to jail for taking care of you!"

* * *

**Unusual place to stop? Yes. It is. MY GOD. I have the worst luck with writing! I had to rewrite certain parts of the chapter like 7 times! It's okay, I didn't throw any forks at fish... at least not a lot.**

**UPDATE SHOULD BE EXPECTED MONDAY, JANUARY 21st.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, READERS, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS!  
**


	6. Sad and alone

**Author's Note: BIG FUN BOOK TO COLOR!**

**Rose Kagalimes: YAY! THANK YOU! Did Dobby do good, master?**

**FluffyBunny2k11: You do? WHOOP WHOOP! Thank you!**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: He is, isn't he? Yes sir!**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 6: Scared and__ alone._**

* * *

After five more minutes of Tweek convincing his parents to let him live with them and their refusal because they can't, Tweek shoved his coffee cup off the table and stomped out of Harbucks. _Is it so bad that I want to live with my parents? _He thought to himself.

He walked all around South Park, avoiding every minor disaster. All he could think about is why his parents would do that to him. Even if they don't remember having a son, especially one like Tweek, they could at least be nice enough to let him stay for just one night._  
_

After about twenty minutes of walking around South Park, Tweek finally crossed Stark's Pond. He figured since a lot of people he knew went there to relax a little, he should too. He walked over to the pond and sat down at a bench in front of it. There were people nearby him, but he didn't care. He just wanted some time to think about what he is going to do now.

_Should I try convincing my parents again? No. It won't work, I've already done all I could. My own place? No. I would need to get a job. AND I CAN'T HANDLE A JOB! I've got no experience. And what if my boss is abusive? What if he gives me all this hard work and docks my pay? What if, by working, people find out I'm an orphan and put me into some boys home? Then these people with weird accents and scary faces adopt me. And they force me to do nothing but make shoe laces for their shoe company?_

"AGH! THIS IS TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Tweek banged his head against the hard, wooden bench. "Ow." He rubbed his head.

Surprisingly, the people around didn't seem to mind his spazz attack.

_GRRR! This isn't helping. I gotta find a place to go!_ Tweek jumped off the park bench. He decided to ask someone if he could stay with them for a while.

The first place he went was Kyle's house. He walked to the front porch of the Broflovski house and rang the doorbell. A big woman with red hair opened the door. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Tweek shook a little. He knew that the woman was Kyle's mother. "Yes, I-I need a place t-to stay." He said, timidly.

The woman looked shocked. "Young man, I don't give in to children with crack addictions." She then slammed the door.

The boy stood in the front porch for a minute. _Crack addict?_ He shook his head and continued his expedition to find a place to stay.

Next place was Stan's house. He walked to the front porch of the Marsh house and rang the doorbell. A man with black hair and a mustache answered the door. He is obviously drunk. "Whadda. Whadda yew wunt?" The drunken man slurred.

_Wow, Stan's right. His father is a drunk._ "I-I need a p-place to stay, s-sir." Tweek hoped that Mr. Marsh wouldn't shoot him down like Mrs. Broflovski did.

"Um, **hic.** I dunno wut ther send yew her for. **hic.** Tell yur stupid boss to go fuck hi **hic.** hisself." Then as Mrs. Broflovski did, Mr. Marsh slammed the door in Tweek's face.

"WHAT?" Tweek shouted before leaving to try the next house...

Clyde's father didn't want to "take care of another child." Token's parents thought Tweek was a crack addict like Mrs. Broflovski. Cartman's mother said he could live with her, but Cartman immediately refused to the deal once Tweek stepped foot in his house. Butter's parents said that they wouldn't be able to control another child since Butters "misbehaves" enough, but they gave him a sleeping bag. He was too afraid to try Kenny's house.

No one in South Park was willing to help Tweek out of the cold. This got to him. He had the feeling that no one loved him. His parents said they did, though they were afraid to help him. Wait, really they told him that he was funny and that they _**liked** _him. Never did they say they loved him. Well, that is **_after_** everyone forgot about him. Before, despite their abusive tricks, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak took really good care of their son. They also told him that they loved him. Maybe not everyday or every week like most parents. But they did tell him they loved him.

Tweek walked back to the bench of Stark's pond. It's only about 7 pm (19:00 for you military time users) but he was exhausted from all the walking around South Park and insane thoughts about what kind of people his friend's parents were.

He put the sleeping bag that Butter's parents gave him on the bench. He got inside of the bag and used his arm as a pillow. _Back here again. _He thought to himself. _Only this time, I'm not angry. I'm sad._

Tweek stared off into the pond in front of him. He sighed. _Sad and alone._

Even though there were still 4 people at the pond, and the sleeping bag-bench bed is really uncomfortable. Tweek drifted off into a troubled sleep. _I wish this were a dream. A bad dream that I would wake up from tomorrow. I would be paranoid from it and my nerves would drive me down to the kitchen to get some coffee. Then I'd get ready for school and tell my mother goodbye and not my dad since dad's at work. But it's not. I'm going to wake up tomorrow and worry about what I'm going to do with my life. And it's not going to be easy._

"Tweek," a familiar voice called to him. "Get up!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Who do you people think it is? I know I said I wouldn't update until Monday, but I'm just too excited about this story!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, READERS AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
**


	7. What's going on here?

**Author's Note: Cereal is delicious.**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: I do too! Don't worry, Craig will!**

**Rose Kagalimes: Thank you! Isn't that a good thing though?**

**Creek Grrl: Thank you! Okay, that's good. YAY! Yeah, let's melt that witch like the mother ducker she is!**

**Amberpaw1999: The anticipation making you CrAzY! Interesting guesses... YAY! That makes me a flower garden!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: O-o Are you a human fortune teller? Thank you!**

**R: Thank you! Indeed I will do that sir!**

**24601: No, he's a coffee addict. XD I guess I did make a Hobbit of this story... PLEASE DON'T DROWN THAT POOR LAPTOP!**

**captainxx: Hetalia and Death Note? Give me a high five! YAY! I feel special now.**

**R again: For some reason I get your reviews later than other people. Do you happen to own a time machine? YAY!**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 7: What's going on here?_**

* * *

Tweek turned away from whoever is trying to wake him up.

"Tweek. Get up!" The familiar voice repeated. Tweek opened his eyes._  
_

"Huh? Where am I?" He asked, groggily.

"Why are you sleeping on a bench?"

"No one will take me in." The tired boy replied.

"Did your parents kick you out?" The voice asked.

"Not exactly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tweek looked over at whoever was asking him all these questions. He tensed up once he seen who it was.

"C-Craig? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at his noirette haired, bluish-grey eyed friend.

Craig looked out at Stark's Pond. "You're in a public pond, Tweek. Of course someone you know is gonna show up here."

Tweek examined Craig. _Wasn't he absent? Did one of the guys tell him about me? Is this just a dream? _"Do you remember who I am?"

"Um. Yeah. Why?"

"It's just that- no one. ARRRRR!" Tweek tried explaining how no one claimed to know who he is, but no words came out.

"When's the last time you've had coffee?" Craig asked the obviously struggling boy.

"Threeeeee hours before I weeent to slerrrrp." Tweek slurred.

"So, I'll get you some coffee, and we'll talk later. Okay?"

"Okay..." Tweek said before going back to sleep.

* * *

_That was weird._ Craig thought to himself. _He's probably just really tired and paranoid._

Craig walked out of Stark's Pond and headed towards Harbucks. He liked how quiet mornings in South Park always were. That is, before everyone wakes up to start unnecessary drama. It was only 5:00 in the morning. For once, he could actually hear the wind. Not that he liked hearing the wind, he liked knowing he didn't have to deal with any stupid bullcrap.

When Craig reached Harbucks, he opened the door. "What? Is there a customer already?" He heard someone call from the back of the shop.

"Yeah, I am." Craig said. Suddenly a man appeared behind the register. It's Mr. Tweak.

"I thought I'd have more time before I got any customers." He said.

"Well, your son's freaking out and I guess he needs some coffee." Craig replied, walking to the shop counter.

"Son? No, I don't have a son, Craig." Mr. Tweak replied.

Craig gave him a confused look. "What? Tweek. He's your son."

"Oh, that kid. Yesterday he spent practically the entire day trying to convince me and Cindy he was ours. Don't get caught up in that lie. I mean, have you ever even seen this kid before?"

Craig didn't speak for a minute. "Um, yeah. I've seen him a lot. He's someone I hang out with him sometimes. Haven't you seen him before. After all, you did raise him for ten years."

Mr. Tweak wanted to let go of the topic. "Can I just take your order?"

"Yes, what kind of coffee does 'that kid' like?"

"He seemed to be fine with black. Is that what you want?"

"Sure."

"What size?"

"Large." This whole thing is starting to get on Craig's nerves. None of it made any sense. Tweek is sleeping at a pond and his dad doesn't know him. Something is going on.

"That'll be $5.00 (3.76 euros)" Craig paid for the coffee and Mr. Tweak went into the kitchen to make it. Craig flipped him off once the coffee shop runner turned around.

_This is stupid. I should've slept in._

"One large, black coffee for a Mr. Craig Tucker." Said Mr. Tweak once he finished making the coffee.

Craig gave him the "are you serious right now" look and grabbed the coffee cup. _Pfft. Mr. Craig Tucker. This is a coffee shop, not a graduation ceremony._

* * *

"AGH! NO MORE GANGSTERS!" Tweek shouted once he woke up from a dream about getting jumped by a bunch of gang members.

He smacked himself in the head to wake himself up a little. _That's better. Let's see... What was I doing before sleeping? Oh yeah. Figuring out life. Do I continue going to school? Yes. Because Mr. Garrison will do some weird voodoo stuff to me if I don't. He probably would hire all these-_

Tweek smacked himself in the head again. _GRR. Getting off topic! I wonder, that whole interaction I had with Craig. Was that a dream, or did that actually happen? Wouldn't it be weird if it did? Then again, all yesterday was pretty weird._

"Hey Tweek. You awake?" Someone called at him. Tweek finally sat up from the bench he laid on. _It really did happen.__  
_

_"_About time you got up. I thought you were about to go off into a new level of crazy." Said Craig as he walked to the bench. He handed Tweek the coffee.

"COFFEE!" Tweek snatched it from Craig's hand and drank it down. Craig was sad to say this, but this was totally normal behavior to him. He and Tweek did hang out sometimes. Although they never really became friends until the fight they had in third grade that turned out to be a bet that his enemies Stan, Kyle, Kenny and especially Cartman made. He never understood why anyone would ever hang out with them. All they did was create some stupid drama and then get into some international trouble that nobody, not even them, wanted to deal with.

Anyways, after Tweek drank down the coffee cup, Craig asked him, "What's going on with you and your dad? Are you guys having problems or something?"

Tweek, who had regained his spastic energy replied," Why d-do you care?"

"I don't." Craig said monotonously. He really didn't care. He didn't care about a lot of things, which gave him his title for being a careless asshole. Of course, there were things Craig did care about, he just didn't care about drama. He thought it was a stupid thing to worry about considering the things that have happened to South Park that started out as drama. "It's kinda weird that you're sleeping out here, and he's saying he doesn't know you."

"Y-yeah." Tweek replied. "Just wait until w-we get to s-school."

"Why? Did something happen yesterday that I missed?"

"N-no, but you'll s-see."

"You know, you have an hour to get there. I'd start getting ready if I were you." Craig told him.

"OH JESUS! B-b-b-but I don't have c-clothes. I'm filthy! I'm h-hungry! I'M IN NO CONDITION TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Tweek shouted.

"Then go home."

"I-I can't. I'm not a-allowed there."

Craig took a deep, frustrated breath. _This is going to be a long day._ He thought to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: HE FINALLY MET CRAIG! I know, it took 6 chapters, but the anticipation was worth it right? Besides, I thought it'd be better to give it more of an introductory before we got to the goodies.**

* * *

**I LOVE ALL MY FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, READERS, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING!  
**


	8. Quit messing with me!

**Author's Note: Boring days are like boxes you can't fit inside of. No fun.**

**Creek Grrl: YEAH! Yes, he will. I'm not even sure why yet either... I'll be doing a lot of thinking...**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: I know! Thank you!**

**Duskypelt Warrior: My dad is a meany who consistently watches what I do, so I don't get inspired to write a novel. (A goal of mine.) I did that once. My teachers sent me to the counselors office to see if there were any problems at home or if the work is too hard for me. I couldn't keep from laughing the whole time!**

**TrioF: YAY! Read and find out. Yes sir!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: :O So you are, aren't you? Phew, I wondered if I went overboard or not. I know! EEEEE! It makes me so excited I want to put waffles for each dialogue! Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a brave prince who said, "waffles." The king told him, "waffles!" Then the prince insisted, "waffles!"**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 8: Quit messing with me!_**

* * *

Craig realized two things. One, Tweek is wearing his clothes. Two, he got himself sucked into Tweek's drama.

"T-this makes me l-look funny." Tweek said. It kinda did. He was wearing an old black shirt that said "Circus freak" in red calligraphy letters on it that Craig got for his birthday when he was 7. He never wore it, but it was smallest shirt he owned, and since Tweek is so tiny...

Tweek is also wearing the pants he wore the day before. It took Craig ten minutes to convince him that it was okay to do that since pants never seem to get dirty anyway. But Tweek kept arguing that gnomes are more attracted to him when he wears filthy pants. Craig just told him that if that was true, which he believed is not, he would get a box to put his underwear in and a vacuum cleaner to suck up the tiny bodies when they try to open the box. Tweek freaked out and said he wouldn't do that and Craig told him he would.

"That's because you're missing the finishing touch." Said Craig.

"W-what am I missing?"

"A jacket. It's about time you wear one." Craig went into his closet to see if he had any jackets. He pulled out a pink one that looked like it belonged to a six-year-old girl. "Here you go, Tweek. Here's a nice little jacket you can wear." He joked.

"N-no. People would think th-that I'm g-gay." Said Tweek.

Craig laughed, well more like blew a lot of air out of his nose. It's strange to hear Tweek say that he thinks something makes something look 'gay.' He never talked like that. Craig went back into the closet and pulled out a plain, black jacket. "Is this less gay for you?"

Tweek took the jacket and put it on. _NYAH! Jackets are weird!_

_"_Tweek, take that jacket off." Said Craig. He thought it made him look like one of those goth kids. With black pants, a black jacket, and a black shirt that said 'Circus freak.' "No, keep it on." It'd be funnier if he looked like a goth kid.

The spazzy boy nodded. "C-can I have some c-cereal?"

"No, you're going to starve all day long." Craig replied sarcastically.

"WHAT? N-No! Don't do th-that! I need to eat! M-My mom says I'd d-die if I starve!" Apparently Tweek didn't understand the sarcasm very well.

"Uh,Tweek?"

"GAH! What h-happens when you die? D-do you go to heaven o-or hell like w-we learn in church? Or d-do we just black out f-for all eternity as our b-bodies rot in the ground?"

"Tweek, I-"

"I DON'T WANNA ROT IN THE GROUND! I-I haven't lived that long! OH JESUS! Th-there's so much I haven't d-done yet!"

"TWEEK!" Craig shouted.

"AGH! What?"

"I was being sarcastic, don't take what I say so seriously."

"Ugh... Yeah, yeah. I knew that!" Tweek said. He and Craig both knew that was a lie, though they both proceeded to go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey weirdo face!" A little girl greeted them once they got to the kitchen.

"H-hi Ruby." Said Tweek to the little girl. Ruby is Craig's little sister. She is a mischievous little brat.

"Who are you?" She asked, giving Tweek a strange look.

"M-My name is Tweek." Replied the boy who had started getting used to people asking him who is.

"Oh. So is Craig finally joining the 'Dark Side' like grandma predicted?"

"No. But I guess grandma was right that you'd turn out to be Idiot of the Year." Her brother replied.

"She didn't really say that!" Ruby shouted.

"Yes she did." Craig replied. "In her mind."

"MOM! Craig's being mean!" Ruby shouted to no one.

"She's not home, stupid."

"Why do you keep being so mean?"

"Because," the careless boy smirked. "That's what it takes to be part of the 'Dark Side.'"

Ruby dropped her jaw and slowly walked out of the kitchen. "He's becoming emo." She whispered to herself as she left.

"D-do brothers and sisters a-always fight like th-that?" Tweek asked Craig.

"Depends if you like each other or not." Craig replied. "Me and Ruby do fight most of the time, but we look out for each other as well."

Tweek nodded. He always wanted a brother or sister. Being an only child is pretty lonely sometimes. He hated how people complained that their siblings got on their nerves, when at least they have someone to talk to when they can't talk to their parents or any of their friends.

"D-do you guys have a-any coffee?" Typical Tweek. Asking for coffee.

"Yeah. We have Fruit Loops in that top cabinet over there. Milk is obviously in the fridge. Now go make yourself some cereal, I'll get you some coffee." Tweek made himself a bowl of Fruit Loops and sat down to eat it.

"MMM. Cereal is delicious." He said as he ate it.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone get that excited about eating cereal." Said Craig, with a big cup of coffee.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" Tweek screamed. He used his spoon to scoop up more cereal, then realized he already ate it all. He looked up, with sad eyes.

Craig sighed. "Do you want more?'

"Y-yes, please."

"Then go get more."

Tweek smiled really big as he poured himself another bowl of Fruit Loops. "D-do you want any?" He asked.

Craig shook his head. "No, I don't normally eat in the morning."

"W-what? Why not?"

"Just not hungry."

"But if you d-don't eat, then y-you could get some e-eating disorder. And up l-looking like Kate Moss! Y-you don't wanna look like h-her. She gives people n-nightmares!"

"Tweek, none of that is true. There are lots of people who don't eat breakfast, and they turned out just fine."

"I'm n-not hungry anymore." Said Tweek. "I pictured Kate Moss a-and lost my a-appetite."

"Go put this coffee in a thermos, and get ready to leave." Craig ordered.

"Why d-do you keep telling m-me what to do?"

"You're like a small child and get yourself off track when you suddenly get curious about something. Now go do as I told you or I'll dump you right back to Stark's Pond."

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK THERE!" Tweek took the big cup of coffee and searched rapidly through cabinets for a thermos.

"RUBY WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Craig called to his sister.

"Are you sure you should be going to school?" His sister asked, as she walked into the kitchen. "It seems like a place where you're not monitored enough and start cutting your wrists with your new emo friends."

"Now R-Ruby, don't stick too s-strongly w-with stereotypes." Said Tweek when he finally found a thermos.

"You know, you are the weirdest kid I've ever seen." Ruby said to coffee addict.

"Why th-thank you. I love i-it when bad people d-don't like me."

Ruby groaned and pathetically smacked Tweek on the arm.

* * *

Once Craig and Tweek were at the bus stop, they sat and waited for the bus to come.

"H-hey, why were you at Stark's pond so early?" Tweek asked.

"Have you ever seen South Park before anyone wakes up? It's actually beautiful. And really quiet. You could just get lost in this town. Then when someone wakes up, ten more do. Then ten more. Then everyone else, just to start something to get excited about. Do you know what I mean?" Craig said. It was alien for Tweek to hear Craig vent his thoughts like that. It is for anyone, really.

"Hey Craig!" Someone called. It's Clyde. He and Craig were pretty good friends to each other.

"What's up wuss?" Craig said back.

"Hey new kid... nice clothes..." Clyde looked at Tweek's 'gothic' outfit.

"Thanks, Craig p-picked it out f-for me." Tweek replied.

Clyde gave Craig the "really? Is that necessary?' look.

"Hey guys." Another person called. It's Token Black. "Hey new kid, is this your bus stop too?"

Tweek nodded and Craig gave his two friends a confused look. "Why do you guys keep calling Tweek 'new kid?'"

Clyde said, "Probably because he is a new kid."

"This is a joke, right?"

It was Clyde and Token's turn to look confused. "No, it's not a joke." Said Token.

Tweek laughed to himself. What he went through yesterday with his parents and his friends, Craig is going through today.

Craig shrugged the whole thing off. "Did I miss anything yesterday?"

"The only thing exciting is that we got a new kid." Clyde answered.

"Who?"

Clyde pointed at Tweek, who started bursting out with laughter.

"My god, he's not new! I'm not stupid! So whatever sick joke you're playing isn't funny." Said Craig, annoyed.

"Dude, we're not playing a joke! We seriously met this kid yesterday!" Clyde started getting about as annoyed as Craig.

Finally the bus arrived. The group got inside the bus. Clyde and Token sat in the front while Craig and Tweek sat in the back. Craig and Clyde were annoyed by each other anyway.

"Why is everyone saying they don't know you?" Craig asked Tweek.

"I-I don't know." Tweek replied. "Yesterday when I w-woke up, my m-mom and dad asked me w-who I was. Everyone e-else did when I g-got to school. You s-seem to be the only person who r-recognizes me."

"Perhaps it's a joke being played on the both of us."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Tweek took a sip of coffee from the thermos.

"You know, you've been drinking more coffee than usual." Said Craig. "This is bothering you really bad, isn't it?"

Tweek looked at him. "H-how did you n-notice?"

"I sometimes observe things that people do."

"Interesting..." The coffee boy started looking to the front of the bus.

"What are you doing?" Craig asked him.

"Observing..."

* * *

Once they made it to the school, all the kids dispersed from the buses and to their lockers. Then they met up with their little friends and had their morning chats.

Craig and Clyde forgot they were annoyed by each other as soon as they met up.

"Hey Crybaby." Craig greeted.

"What's up, jerk?" Clyde responded.

"Hey nasal voices." Said Token.

_Mother of god. They're acting like girls! _Tweek thought. At least he thought that's how girls behaved around one another.

"We're not nasal voices!" Clyde whined.

"Yeah, don't call me anything associated to this kid. The last thing we need is a big, fun get along group." Said Craig.

"Why would we be a get along group?" Token asked.

"Oh Token, the things you have yet to discover."

"What?" That made no sense to Token. It made no sense to anyone. Not even Craig.

"C-can I suggest that if w-we do anything together, we color?" Tweek asked to be random.

"Why are you guys talking about coloring?" Asked Eric Cartman who just happened to walk by them.

"We dunno. Tweek brought it up." Clyde said.

"Of course. Spazzbucket did." The fat kid looked Tweek up and down. "Is he a goth too?"

"N-no, Craig picked out my o-outfit." Said Tweek.

"Pfft. Really? What are you Craig? His boyfriend?" Cartman started enjoying more than he should be. "Craig and Spazzbucket sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"I think we should get going now..." Token suggested.

"Agreed." The rest of the group replied.

"First comes love, second comes- EY! Where you assholes going? I haven't finished mah song yet!" Cartman yelled at the leaving boys. "YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME!"

"Yes we can!" Craig yelled back.

* * *

**Sorry, I'd keep going, but I have had some homework deal-e-o's so, yeah... I want everyone to realize that tomorrow, or today or whenever you read this chapter, on January 25, you've had all your Christmas presents for a month! Sorry Kyle, I forgot that not everyone celebrates Christmas...  
**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS, READERS FAVORITERS, AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**


	9. Substitute

**Author's Note: I like oranges, but orange juice is nasty.**

**Creek Grrl: You lucky son of a- wait... Daughter of a- Nevermind. Yes, how did you know? I'll be honest that I like Creek, but I'm only 13 and don't know enough about love to write a romance story. Then you've had that money for a month! Wow... Scary...**

**nikki: THANK YOU!**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: You did? Yeah, Kate Moss actually did used to give nightmares when I was 5 since I never seen a really skinny person before that. THANK YOU!**

**TrioF: THANK YOU! Yeah, I can see it now, those hip-hop hamsters in those T.V commercials. XD**

**FluffyBunny2k11: THANK YOU! O-o Is your name waffles?**

**R: THANK YOU! WHY DO I GET YOUR REVIEWS LATER THAN OTHER PEOPLE? YAY! You think I'm awesome! I know, can you imagine doing that in real life, "My friend picked this out for me!" I'm doing my job, Momma!**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 9: Substitute_**

* * *

_**RIIIIIIING!**_

"Alright children, I have an important announcement to make." Said Mr. Garrison. "I won't be teaching you today because the principal says that my teaching methods are a bit too inappropriate." The children of the classroom cheered. "Shut up! I haven't finished yet," the teacher shouted. "So, because I'm not teaching you today, you will be having a substitute to make sure you don't start doing drugs."

"Who's our substitute?" Butters asked.

"Not sure. Have a good day, you rotten bastards." Mr. Garrison said before happily fleeing out of the room. No one is supervising them and a substitute is coming. Time to change seats.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were already sitting by each other so they stayed where they were. All the other kids moved around the room so they could sit with their best friends. Obviously, Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek sat together.

"I hope the sub isn't Mrs. Larapie." Said Clyde.

"Oh God, she was horrible." Token noted.

It's true. Mrs. Larapie was horrible. She's probably worse than Mrs. Broflovski! She made everyone sit strictly in alphabetical order. Which meant, sadly, Token was stuck sitting next to Kyle who just gave Token awkward looks the whole time, Clyde was forced with Cartman which that story of awfulness is self-explanatory, and Craig and Tweek were with Butters. There wasn't a problem with Butters, though he was nothing but annoying the entire time. Mrs. Larapie also made everyone completely silent the whole class, only so no one would talk during her lecture. (Which wasn't getting through anyone's head.)

Anyways, everyone seemed to be talking about substitutes.

"Mr. Smith was okay," said one kid.

"No, he looked down all the girls' shirts." Said another.

"I didn't like Mrs. Goins." Said a third kid.

"She sure was better than Ms. Sachet." Said the first kid.

Suddenly, the knob of the classroom door turned and the door creaked open very slowly. All the students grew silent, waiting to see what teacher is going to take the torturing place of Mr. Garrison.

"Good morning students. Excuse me for being late." Said a crazy looking woman with brown hair. She had more wrinkles on her face than a load of laundry does right after it comes out of the washer.

'_No!' _Tweek thought to himself. _'Not her! Not her!'_

"I am Mrs. Larapie. Some of you may know me from before." Said the crazy woman as she walked to Mr. Garrison's desk. "Are you all in your assigned seats?"

The students all nodded, not wanting to move from where they were.

"Liars!" Mrs. Larapie shouted. "All of you. Assigned seats. NOW!" Everyone panicked as they ran to their usual seat. "Okay that's better." Said Mrs. Larapie. "Today we're going to learn how multiply. Does anyone in here know how to do it already?"

A majority of the students raised their hands. Mr. Garrison already taught them how to.

"Great. So may we have a few volunteers to answer multiplication problems on the board?" The kids who were raising their hands immediately put them down.

"No one? Fine, we'll do this the old-fashioned way." The substitute wrote seven problems on the board behind her. She then turned from it and looked around the classroom. "You in the front with the green hat. Do number one." Kyle got down from his desk and walked to the board. 3x8=24.

"Correct." Mrs. Larapie beamed. "You with the blonde tuft of hair. Number two." Butters nervously answered the problem on the board. Mrs. Larapie made him nervous. She made everyone who ever crossed her path nervous. 5x9=45.

Three more students answered problems, even though they could seriously pee themselves in fear of the mean intruder.

"You in the back. Shaking leaf. Do number six." _'Oh Jesus! I'm next! What do I do? What do I do? I'm not good at multiplying!'_

Tweek walked slowly to the board.

"Come on child, we haven't got all day now." Said the substitute.9x7. _'AGH! What is it? The pressure!' _Tweek randomly wrote 73 on the board because he didn't know the answer.

"Correct." Said Larapie. "You in the purple shirt with a T on it. Go." Tweek is relieved that he answered it correctly. _'Weird coincidence though.'_

* * *

**RIIIIIIING!**

"Alright students, go to lunch." The students shot straight out of the room.

"Glory that teacher was a bitch." Said Craig.

"I know," Token agreed. "I thought she was going to kill us before class ended."

"She c-called me a shaking l-leaf." Said Tweek.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Asked Clyde. "She had the weirdest way of labeling us. She called me Duncan Hines. What even is that?"

"It's a brand of cake mix." Craig replied. "She called me a smurf."

"She called me a T bird." Said Token.

"That woman's an idiot." Clyde said.

"Excuse me, are you boys talking about me?" Asked a strict, hard voice.

"Fuck..." Craig said to himself. _'Mrs. Larapie.'_

"Do not use that kind of language, young man." The substitute told him.

"Sorry, Mrs. L." He fake-apologized.

"I heard your little conversation. Mr. Mackey's office. Now."

The group of boys groaned as they walked to the counselors office. Mrs. Larapie followed them. When they got to the door, the substitute knocked on it.

"Oh, hello boys. Come on in." Said a skinny man with a big head.

The boys, and Mrs. Larapie walk into the office and sat down in the therapeutic chair.

"So, what brings you folks here today?" Said Mr. Mackey casually in his counselor chair.

"These rude, disrespectful children." Said the substitute. "You should hear the things they said about me."

"Well, Craig, he gets in trouble a lot because of that kind of stuff, M'kay. Clyde and Token, I'm surprised by this. And I don't know who the fourth kid is, M'kay."

"My n-name is Tweek s-sir." Said Tweek.

"I see," said Mr. Mackey. "I noticed you're shaking and that you seem to have a stutter, are you afraid or is there something the school should know about your health?"

"Mr. Mackey, aren't you going to punish these boys?" Mrs. Larapie asked.

"Not now, this is more important, M'kay?"

"I-I have really bad p-paranoia, and I drink a l-lot of coffee." Said Tweek.

"I see. Do you take any sort of medication?"

"N-no. I drink c-coffee to settle my nerves when they g-get bad."

"M'kay. Well, I'll let you off with a warning. You boys go on to lunch now." Mr. Mackey dismissed Craig, Clyde, Token and Tweek.

As soon as they left Mackey's office, they had a little celebration.

"Dude, I love your spazziness now!" Exclaimed Clyde.

"Yeah, it got us out of trouble!" Token jumped for joy.

"Hmph, maybe it is a good thing Mackey didn't know you." Craig joked.

"Craig!" Tweek shouted.

"What?"

"I j-just remembered s-something!"

* * *

**And a cliffhanger! HAHAHAHA! I hate you people so I leave you with wonder! Sorry for a not so up to date update. Busier than a mother with 300 teenagers over here. I actually wrote this chapter during science. Mrs. Larapie is inspired by my teacher Mrs. Carlier because she is a bitch.**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT PLANTS HAVE CO2 TO MAKE OXYGEN!  
**


	10. Flashbacks

**Author's Note: Mediocre comedian: "So what's the deal with airline food?" Me: "So what's the deal with your lame jokes?"**

**Creek Grrl: Welp, that's Mrs. Carlier for ya. HEHEHE Yes! That's what us people from The Legion of Doom want! Girl, you can't hate me! Other wise, I'd hack into your firewall and make your computer tell you to not! Oh, so now you love me? People... Confusing.**

**Duskypelt Warrior: THANK YOU! Yeah, I have no idea what I'm doing with this, so I guess that might explain our differences. Haha, you'd get called up to solve something on the board, and you just freak out and write the first thing that comes to mind. Or write 42, and if asked why, say, "Because Google says it's the answer to life, the universe and everything."**

**TrioF: READ IT! And I did! I wonder if that would work out in real life...**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: I do too! Yes, it is! HEHEHEHEHE!**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 10: Flashbacks_**

* * *

"What is it?" Craig asked.

"The flash!" Tweek yelled. "THE FLASH!"

"Uh, what's the flash?" Clyde whispered to Craig. Craig shrugged in response.

"THE FLASH!"

"Tweek, what's the flash?" Craig asked.

Tweek gave him a crazy look. "The flash... W-when I blacked out a c-couple days ago..."

"Are you referring to the storm?" Token suggested.

"Y-YEAH! The storm! I-it had lightning... BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. AGH! I'M GOING OUTSIDE! GRR! GRR! FLASH!" Tweek looked like he had hit the rock bottom of insanity. The crazy look on his face, his description of his memory, the hand gestures he made as he described it: 100% Lunatic.

"SETTLE DOWN!" Clyde shouted at his friend who was having a nervous breakdown. "WE DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

Tweek took a deep breath. "When th-that huge storm hit S-South Park I walked outside a-and then a flash just... happened. I think I w-was struck by lightning."

"You couldn't have been struck by lightning." Token said.

"Huh? Wh-why?"

"The human body simply isn't built to conduct 300 kilo volts of electricity." He replied.

"If it w-wasn't lightning, th-then what was the f-flash?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was one of those 60 kilo volt bolts. It would explain why you're so energetic."

"Token, y-you are not h-helping." Said Tweek.

"Were you just showing off your intellect by using big words that you don't understand?" Craig sarcastically asked Token.

"Maybe..."

"Oh God. NGH! What w-was it then? This i-is making no sense! GAH! G-guys, do you kn-know?"

"You know what?" Said Craig who wanted more than anything to be done with this subject that is getting nobody anywhere. "We only know about as much as you've told us, Tweek. This is really getting us nowhere. So unless you have any other information about this that would be useful to your problem, I'm going to go eat some lunch and not drag this out any further."

"Wh-y are you being s-so mean and n-negative?" Tweek asked, upset that he just got yelled at.

"I can see that it is only your second day here." Craig flipped Tweek off and walked away from the group.

Tweek looked at Clyde and Token.

"Erm... I normally follow what he does." Clyde said as an excuse to leave the scene that his friend had made awkward.

"And I follow what Clyde does." Token said. Then they both followed Craig to the cafeteria. Leaving Tweek by himself.

Tweek stood still. His friends abandoned him. They made him feel like his problem didn't matter and abandoned them. Then Tweek realized, his whole life he had been treated that way. Like only a week ago...

* * *

"M-Mom!" Tweek shouted. He is in his living room, shaking on the couch.

"Yes, dear?" His mother responded from the kitchen.

"D-do ghosts exist?"

"No, Tweekie. They don't exist."

"B-but, I watched Paranormal A-Activity, and everyone says that th-the events that happened in it are true!" Tweek said. He had just finished watching Paranormal Activity since he found the DVD on the ground on his way home from school. At the time, he didn't know what the movie was. He didn't know until he got home and watched it in the living room. As terrified and paranoid the movie made him, Tweek couldn't stop watching it. It all seemed so fake, but everyone says that the movie is for real.

"Sweetie, Paranormal Activity is all fake." Mrs. Tweak told her son.

"W-why does everyone s-say it's real then?" A sigh could be heard from the kitchen and Mrs. Tweak walked out into the living room.

"To scare you." The woman said, sitting on the couch next to her son.

"Why would th-they want t-to scare people?" Tweek asked.

"Some people actually like being scared."

"Why? Being scared is scary..."

"Honey, I don't know!" Mrs. Tweak grew impatient.

"Hey m-mom?"

"What is it now?"

"Why do v-vampires burn in the s-sunlight?" Tweek asked.

Mrs. Tweak blew out a frustrated groan. "Look, I don't have time for this right now." She got off the couch and walked away.

"Wait! But! But!" Too late, Mrs. Tweak was already in the kitchen.

* * *

_'She knew me for ten years. She handled that as if it were the first time I'd ever behaved like that.'_

It wasn't only Tweak's mother, it was his peers too.

* * *

Tweek's first day of first grade. He barely managed to survive Kindergarten. He was afraid that Trent Boyett was going to come back and murder him, even though Trent never even knew who he was in Preschool and he was more focused on Cartman, Kenny, Stan and Kyle than anybody else.

When Tweek got to his classroom, all the kids laughed at him. Why? Well, he was a little... different?

"Haha! Hey look at this kid!" Said a young Bebe Stevens.

"Yeah, he's shaking more than my mother's special curling iron!" Cartman laughed.

"Hey, look, he's twitching. Isn't that so cute?" Mocked Clyde.

Tweek felt like he was vinegar and baking soda before they get mixed together. He walked to the big table that no one was sitting in. His parents had never warned him about how cruel that people can be. Only about monsters and the government.

"Hello kids." Ms. Stevenson greeted her students. "I'm Ms. Stevenson, your kindergarten teacher."

"Hi Ms. Stevenson." Some of the kindergartners said.

"Today, we're going to take some time and learn about each other." The teacher told them as she walked to the big, round table. "Everyone sit down at the table." The table was in the middle of the classroom. It's supposed to be big enough for a whole class of Kindergartners. All the kids sat at least two seats away from Tweek, so Ms. Stevenson sat next to him to show that she supportively cared.

"Okay, so how about we start with you, what is your name?" The teacher pointed to Wendy who was the nearest person to her left.

"My name is Wendy Testaburger." she replied, voice high and obnoxious.

"Okay, tell us something about yourself."

"I like ponies! They're so pretty!" Wendy squealed.

"Great. You about you, next to her." The teacher said.

"My name is Bebe Stevens and I like money because it smells funny and can buy you chocolate."

"Great. Next."

"My name is Heidi Turner and I love Jesus. He saved my grandmother's life when she was really sick."

The "Get to know people" game went all around the students of the table, except Tweek, meaning he is next. Tweek's turn.

"M-my name is Tweek Tweak and I-I like coffee because i-it tastes like Heaven." The students of the table gave Tweek a weird look.

"Tweek Tweak? Were your parents too lazy to name you?" Kyle insulted.

"Coffee tastes gross! How do you drink that?" Kenny added, completing the insult.

"Alright, alright. Save your questions for the end." Said Ms. Stevenson, feeling bad for Tweek. Then she noticed his twitches and shakes. "Is there something wrong with you?" Her protecting mood turned to the insult side.

* * *

A week after that, Ms. Stevenson had Tweek take a test in Mr. Mackey's office to see if he had ADHD. Tweek stopped caring that Ms. Stevenson thought so badly of him when it turned out she was a pedophile who had an inappropriate relationship with Kyle's little brother Ike who was willing to kill herself to be with him.

_'Why are these flashbacks suddenly coming back?' _Tweek thought to himself.

"Hey, young man," a voice called at him.

"AHH!" Tweek screamed, coming back to the real world.

"What are you still doing out here? You should be eating lunch." The person talking to him was Mrs. Larapie. For some reason, she seemed to have lost that intimidating thing about her. She seemed kinda nice, sorta caring.

"O-oh, I was just a-about to catch up. I was p-putting something in my locker." Tweek lied. He wasn't sure why he did, but it made him feel better to lie to Mrs. Larapie.

"Okay, well, you might want to hurry up." Mrs. Larapie replied. "Lunch ends in ten minutes."

"Nah, i-it's okay. I'm not hungry a-anyway." The real reason is Tweek didn't want to talk to or look at Craig. _'Had too much of that asshole today.' _He mentally growled. _'He even made me look stupid. All dressed in black. I'm not going to some funeral. This is school! He even said my problems didn't matter to him. So does that mean he hates me? Probably does. After all, the only time he was ever nice to me was when...'_

"Wait." Tweek said out loud.

"Yes?" Mrs. Larapie asked him. He forgot that she is there.

"H-he doesn't hate m-me. He just d-didn't want to stress over my drama."

"What?"

"He t-took me in when no one e-else would. He got me coffee! H-he let me wear his c-clothes! HE LET ME EAT HIS CEREAL!" Tweek began to shouting his words. "HE D-DOESN'T HATE ME! HE DOESN'T!"

"Lord, child. What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Larapie, who is confused as to what is going on.

"W-who have I become i-in these past th-three days? It's my fault! H-he told me he hated d-drama, and I was pulling him i-into mine!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"C-Craig! I have to apologize, GRRR!" Tweek ran off. Mrs. Larapie stood there.

"Wow, such a one-of-a-kind boy." She said.

* * *

"CRAIG! CRAIG!" Tweek ran into the cafeteria. He ran to the table of the well-known children, although he didn't do a very good landing. He tripped and landed in Kenny's lap.

"Uh, Craig's over there. Wrong dude." Kenny told him. Tweek got up and went over to Craig.

"DUDE! I'M SORRY!" He spastically yelled.

"For what? What did you do?" Craig asked him.

"I-I tried getting you pulled into my little r-ridiculous drama! It's.. I d-don't know... The pressure man!"

"It's okay."

"GAH! It is?"

"Yeah, besides being mad at people because of drama is bigger drama than what you were mad at."

Tweek sighed in relief. That was easier than he expected. He could tell that Craig had really changed a lot since third grade. He remembered how last year he had a big fight with him because people claimed that they were calling each other names. Now, Craig seems a bit more mellow.

"How come last night you went my house to find a place to live?" Butters wildly asked Tweek. The rest of the guys looked at him too, knowing he went to their houses too.

"Ah- um, GAH!" _Yep, spaz noises will answer it for sure!_ "M-my dad kicked me o-out."

"I'm not surprised." Said Cartman.

"Shut up f-fatboy! At least I h-have a dad! Let alone, know wh-who he is!"

"Heh, As a matter of fact, I do know who my dad is, Jack Tenorman!"

"At least I'm n-not some crazy sociopath who k-kills his dad to make his h-half brother miserable o-over $6.12!"

No one spoke. Cartman looked as if he were about to cry. "Goddamn you, Spazzbucket! That was too harsh man. Too harsh!" Did Tweek see waterworks? No, but he did see a fat kid running out of the cafeteria.

"So, why did your dad kick you out?" Kyle asked, once his fat friend was out of sight.

* * *

**OH YEAH! D-O-N-E. Done! I can never let anything bad happen! My god, there's sad stories too, Megan! I scared myself with how fast I can a chapter. I started on this yesterday, not knowing at all where I was going with this, then finished it as soon as I got home from school today.**

**So, according to Ukrainian legend: people who talk to themselves have two souls, and the second one doesn't die! I talk to myself... YAY! MY SECOND SOUL CAN BE MY DATE FOR VALENTINES DAY!**

**THANK YOU CITIZENS OF FANFICTION. ESPECIALLY THE REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, AND READERS. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
**


	11. Observing isn't stalking

**Author's Note: don't talk to strangers!**

**Creek Grrl: How are you confused? NO! They don't! Are you drunk? Oh God, don't be drunk! You're 15! Too young to be drinking! YAY! I feel so loved!**

**Amberpaw1999: Teehee. I was hoping someone would notice that... YAY!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: One, two, Fattie's coming for you! That's okay. Sometimes we forget! I know! Well tell your second soul to teach you.**

**R: I cliffhang, because I'm a meanie! What would you do if you did? Well, who wouldn't? Oooh... Awesomesauce! **

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Oh dear. XD I didn't mean cute as in attractive, I meant cute as in the mocky way! Your Gaydar goes off when Clyde speaks? Oh dear...**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 11: Observing isn't stalking._**

* * *

Another day of confusion and stress survived.

After lunch, which was spent as Tweek telling his amnesia-struck friends about his sudden dysfunction with his parents, the day was a big blur. Mrs. Larapie softened up to the students a little, which is weird, but it's not like anyone preferred the mean, bitchy version of her. She yelled less, she let the students sit where they wanted, she even helped them with their homework! Tweek thought that Mrs. Larapie's sudden kindness was more confusing than how nobody remembered him.

Then when the bell rang for the end of the day, all the students ran out to either get on the bus or in their parents' car. Tweek, however, walked out and sat on the curb in front of the school. Not sure where he was going to go.

He watched his friends get on the bus. Some of them stared back at him, feeling bad since they already know how the spazzy boy has nowhere to go. And Craig, well, I guess you can say that he knew how bad the situation is more than the others, for he glared at Tweek, encouraging him to get on the bus before it leaves.

Tweek obeyed the stare. He got up from the curb and got on the bus. He sat alone, all his friends seemed to have a best friend. Good feeling? No. Not at all. But he still had the honor of eavesdropping in people's conversations. That's not something he normally does (or likes doing) though he remembered what Craig told him in the morning about observing people.

"Then he was all like, 'I still think you're hot, babe.' And I was like, 'really? After what you said? God, you're such a douche!" One girl in the seat behind him whined. By her voice, it was easy to tell she is a fifth of sixth grader.

"Jeff is just like that!" The girl's friend replied. "He just uses me up like I'm some kind of 'sex kitten.'"

_Sex Kitten? What's that? Is that when people have- Ew, No bestiality. No bestiality. That's gross._

"Jeff is a jerk, you should dump him." The first girl said.

"I know, I should. But, you know, I can't. If I do, Brittney will date him and I'll be a loner." The second girl replied.

_Obviously Jeff is a no good, lying, cheating jerk who doesn't care about you. Why are you putting up with him? Jesus! Where's your self respect? _Tweek then freaked out. "Holy Cheese! I-I feel like one of those t-talk show women giving out relationship a-advice!"

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Tweek turned to see who asked him the question. A girl who looked to be about 11.

"AGH! A-are you the one who's d-dating Jeff?"

"Uh, yeah? Why? You got some problem with that?" _Sudden pitch change in her voice. What?_

"N-No."

"Good, 'cause I don't care what others say. They can be jealous if they want, but I don't care. He's my boyfriend and that's my business." The 11 year old told him with seemingly fake pride.

"Th-that's not what I h-heard." Inside Tweek is kicking himself for getting involved. _Why doesn't this ever happen to Craig?_

"What you tryin' to say?"

"You s-said yourself, Jeff uses you u-up." Tweek couldn't believe he was doing this. "You sa-sad, if you break up w-with him, he'll just d-date Brittney. I mean, come o-on! Where's your self r-respect? He doesn't c-care about you! He's n-not going to be your only b-boyfriend! Dump him! He's obviously n-no good."

The 11 year old girl stared at him. She wasn't expecting _that _to come out of his mouth. "Um... Wow..." The girl stayed quiet. She didn't even speak until she and her friend got off the bus. Tweek continued observing the girls from out the bus window. Wondering if all girls were like that. Annoying, stupid, whiny, have no self regards what-so-ever.

_Thwap!_ Tweek felt someone sitting next to him. Craig.

"Hey." Craig boredly greeted.

"W-what are you doing here?" Tweek asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"You can't go home. Can't go to a friend's house. Wanna come to mine?"

"What?"

Craig facepalmed and repeated, "You want to stay at my house until you find out whatever the hell to do with yourself?"

"Oh. Yeah. Yeah!" Tweek smiled. That problem has been taken care of. Now just, hmmmmm... how many more problems? WHO KNOWS!

Craig nodded and when back to his original bus seat. _Three more stops until I get to my new home._

* * *

"Okay, you were here this morning, so I know that you know that you get this place." Craig said when he and Tweek walked through the door.

"Hey, emo freaks." Someone greets them in the living room.

"Ruby, how are you home so early?" Craig asked his sister.

"Oh, you know. Someone didn't take me to school." Ruby replied.

"I did. You were too stubborn to come out the door with us."

"Whatever. You know, I even had a spelling test today!"

"No. You didn't."

"Huh? How would you know?" Ruby inquired.

"Probably because no teacher in their right mind gives a spelling test on a Tuesday." Craig answered.

"But! Mr Fisher-"

"So anyways, Tweek. You need to get yourself some clothes."

"I-I do?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah."

"Where would I g-get any?"

"We're going to try something." Craig said.

"What are you up to?" Ruby demanded. "Mom wouldn't be okay with this!"

"Mom doesn't care."

"Yes she does!"

"But this has nothing to do with her."

_She sounds like a horrible mother. _Tweek thought. He watched as Craig and Ruby continued their little "argument." It was more like a talk-off to see who was smarter and gave the better comebacks than the other.

Exactly like how it was in the morning, Ruby got frustrated and gave up. Meaning Craig is the smarter one.

Craig told Tweek to stay in the living room as he went upstairs to put his book bag away. Ruby kept giving Tweek a cold stare.

"So, are you some kind of emo freak like I think you are?" The little girl finally said.

"N-no. These a-are Craig's old clothes. I r-really needed some since I have n-none." Tweek responded.

"Why don't you have any clothes?"

Tweek shrugged, not enjoying any part of the conversation.

"Out the door Tweek." Craig shouted, walking down the steps.

"Where a-are we going?"

"To your house."

"B-but, we can't go th-there!" Tweek opposed.

"When do your parents get off work?"

"A-around four."

"Then yes we can." Craig stated blankly.

Aside from Tweek's protests, the two boys walked out the door and headed towards the spazzy boy's house. It wasn't until about a quarter of the way to their destination that Tweek quit trying to get Craig to not go to his old home. In conclusion, silence.

"Did you notice how the substitute suddenly became nicer at the end of the day?" Craig asked, about halfway to their targeted area.

"Y-yeah," Tweek replied. "Hey Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"H-how come you never g-get in trouble for observing?"

"What do you mean?" Tweek told him about the incident with the 11 year old girl on the bus. Craig shook his head. "When I observe people, I watch their behavior and notice how they react to certain situations. What you did was a flat out Nosy Nancy move."

"Oh..."

"You seriously need to think things over sometimes, dude. It could get you out of a lot of trouble."

_If only I could use my head..._

* * *

**Short chapter? Yes... But guess what? THIS STORY IS FINALLY GOING TO GO SOMEWHERE! Yep, 11 chapters was all the time I needed to think about it... Jesus, I am a blonde!**

**Anyways, I started reading A Million Little Pieces. Don't know what that is? You know that episode of South Park where Towelie writes a book called a Million Little Fibers because he needed money to pay for rent? Yep, that book is the real one! I'm too young to be reading it, but eh. I've seen and read worse... **

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY FANS! ESPECIALLY MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL MORE THAN CATS AND THAT SAYS A LOT!  
**


	12. This is my room

**Author's Note: Dragonflies taste like gravy.**

**Creek Grrl: Well, that's a relief! XD Blonde brain? I know that you've already finished your project. So how did that go?**

**kylekennypiptweek: Thank You! YAY! New reviewer! Thank you! Thank you again!**

**Rose Kagalimes: WOOP! Thank you! Yeah!**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Can you imagine it? Meanwhile on Tweek a girl says her dad smothers her. Let's find out!**

**TrioF: YEAH! Sneaky little Tucker! Let's find out!**

**R: hehehe! I'm mean! CHALLENGE FACE! What is? YEAH!**

**Duskypelt Warrior: I think you're suffering from South Park Psoriasis. It's very dangerous, but not contagious. I recommend taking a break or obsessing over more to help treat it.**

**FluffyBunny2k11: PRAISE THE MIRACLES! Let's find out! Thank you!**

**Amberpaw1999: Hm, I may have exaggerated a bit... (CRAZY OBSESSION WITH CATS THOUGHTS!)**

* * *

_**Remember me?**_

**_Chapter 12: This is my room._**

* * *

Craig and Tweek stood in front of the house that Tweek called home merely three days ago. The spastic boy stared in awe of the place. Would his friend seriously dare to go in there? _What if my parents are in there? Would they call the cops? Would they threaten us with a gun? Would they do anything? What if they're not in there and a neighbor sees us coming inside? Would they do anything?_

"Well, Tweek. Are you ready to go in?" Craig asked him.

The paranoid thoughts went away. "Yeah. I'm ready." Both boys walked to the front porch. Craig reached for the door knob and he turned it. And, like how any other door functions, the door opened. Craig and Tweek went into the dark living room of the house.

"Why are w-we at my house?" Tweek questioned.

"We're getting you some clothes." Craig replied.

"Th-then why don't we buy s-some?"

"Do you have any money on you?"

"No."

"Then there's your reason." Craig walked up the staircase. Tweek didn't follow. He had his mind on something he wished have checked when his parents let him borrow some clothes. If there were any pictures of him in the house.

He checked the living room and kitchen first. Nothing. He walked up the steps of his house and checked his parents' room. He didn't find any pictures, but he did find an old letter in his mother's dresser. He examined it. The letter is discolored and wrinkled. He could tell from the hand writing that it was a letter from his parents, writing to each other back and forth.

Right before he could read what the letter said, he heard, "Tweek! You might want to check this out!" Tweek put the letter in his jacket pocket and ran out of his parents' room. He spotted Craig looking into the doorway of what used to be his room and ran over to him.

"Wh-what's wrong?"

Craig pointed to the inside of the room. When Tweek turned his gaze to the room, he dropped his jaw.

"M-my room." He said to himself. He went inside. "Craig, this is my room!"

Craig moved from the hallway to the room. "Yeah, this is your room." He said plainly.

"N-no! There's absolutely no t-trace of me in this house. Th-this is my room!"

The careless boy watched as his friend went crazy in his room.

"THIS IS MY BED! MY NIGHT STAND! MY CLOSET!" Tweek opened said closet. "MY CLOTHES!"

"Did you find yourself some clothes?" Craig asked.

"Y-yeah!"

"Okay, I'll get you a garbage bag to put your clothes in. Please don't get too excited and break something." Craig said before leaving the room.

As much as he wanted to see if anything changed about his room, Tweek sat on his bed and took the old letter out of his pocket. _Should I read this? Seems like I'm invading my mom and dad's privacy. But it is an old letter. Who knows, maybe the issue inside of it doesn't exist anymore. Okay, here I go._

"What are you doing in my house, Tucker?" Someone said from downstairs.

_Oh no! Is Craig in trouble? I'll save you! _Tweek shoved the note back into his pocket. He ran out of his room and down the steps. He seen shadows in the kitchen. He leaped into the kitchen and tackled one of the owners of the shadow. He tackled his father.

"Oh. What?" Mr. Tweak said as he fell to the floor. The man looked at the boy who attacked him.

"You. Again?" He question, annoyed. "What do you want?"

"I needed m-my clothes." Tweek replied.

"Your clothes? Why would they be here?"

"Because this h-house is where my r-room is."

Mr. Tweak got himself up from the floor. "Show me to your room then."

"O-okay." Tweek went out from the kitchen and up the stairs. He found his bedroom and pointed. "See. Th-that's my room!"

Mr. Tweak look confused as he looked into the room that Tweek pointed at. "I don't see any resemblance of a bedroom. Just my office."

Tweek glanced over to where he pointed. His room wasn't there anymore! It seemed as if it was automatically replaced by the typical house office when he went downstairs.

"B-but. It was here! I-I seen it! My bed, and my closet! Wh-where did it all go?"

"I think that you should be heading home now." Said Mr. Tweak. Tweek nodded and apologized for disrupting the man. He went back down to the kitchen to meet up with his friend who brought him here.

"So. What did he say about the room?" Craig asked. He is no longer holding the garbage bag meant for clothing.

"I-it was gone. It wasn't there anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My room somehow i-isn't my room anymore. It t-transformed into an office."

Craig groaned. "Does that mean that we have to buy you some clothes?"

"Craig! My room magically t-turned into an o-office! What do you n-not find strange about that?"

"Tweek, strange things happen in South Park all the time. I've just grown used to it."

"W-we should probably leave now." Tweek suggested.

"Come on. The sooner the better."

* * *

The walk back to Craig's house was as awkward and quiet as Tweek's car ride to school with his mother the day before.

"Hello there, Newbies." A person said behind them. The two boys turned around. "I thought it would be nice if we had a little party."

"What do you want fatass?" Craig growled.

"Woah, why so tense there? Is your best friend Spazzy McWeirdo Pants giving you a hard time?" Cartman asked with a smirk. Even the dumbest person in the world could tell he is up to something.

"Leave us alone."

"No. All I want is to have some fun!"

"Go away."

Cartman's smirk dropped to a fake frown. "Aw. You guys are such party poopers! I was going to make this easy on you. But I guess now, we have to go to drastic measures."

"What are you going to do? Sit on us?" Craig sarcastically said, quoting Kung Fu Panda.

"No. More drastic than that." In a sudden movement, Cartman pulled something out of his jacket pocket and threw it at Tweek, causing the twitch to pass out. Then he took a rag drenched with chloroform and waddled over to Craig.

"What's "Mommy's little angel" going to do with a weapon like that?" Cartman evilly smiled and jumped onto the blue clad boy, who couldn't move from all the weight on top of him. The chloroform rag was put to his mouth and he was out of it.

"Heh. That was easier than I expected." Cartman said, as he grabbed the ankle of the unconscious bodies and dragged them away.

* * *

**Well, that escalated quickly. Sorry if chapter sucked. Parents keep arguing and threatening to divorce each other. Like, GRRR SHUT UP MOM AND DAD, I'M WRITING A DAMN STORY!**

**I LOVE ALL OF MY FANS! ESPECIALLY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR EPIC SUPPORT!**


	13. Kidnapping isn't cool, man!

**Author's Note: Gay Divorce Court would be awesome, TV producers!**

**Creek Grrl: *Facepalmed* Wow, congratulations! :O OH NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! PLEASE DON'T WORRY! I'M NOT ONE FOR LETTING BAD THINGS HAPPEN! Which annoys the crap out of me... XP**

**kylekennypiptweek: OH MY GOD! :B I am... Thank you! You're Welcome, fair citizen!**

**24601: Oh my God... That would be epic! But then again, Catman would probably burn it down. :/**

**TrioF: I know! So many questions! Read, my loyal minion! :)**

**FluffyBunny2k11: I know! XD You know how that boy is! Thank you!**

* * *

**_Remember Me?_**

**_Chapter 13: Kidnapping isn't cool, man!_**

* * *

Tweek woke up lying down in a dark room where it was impossible to make out anything. The room contained a scary, unwelcoming feeling that some monster will come out and torture you in any minute. Despite the uneasy feelings, the room is actually quite warm. Like a very dense kind of warm.

_Why am I here? How did I get in here? How long will I be here? _Those were the only questions that came to Tweek's mind. Usually he would wonder, _Oh my God! Am I in prison? Did I murder somebody while I was sleeping? Did I rob a bank? What if I did? What if my parents won't dare to pick me up because what I did was so mortifying? _

But he couldn't bring himself to it. Somehow his paranoid mind disappeared. No crazy scenarios, just realistic questions that can actually be answered without strange looks of weirded-outness and sarcasm.

"So it seems as if Prisoner number 408 has finally arose from his last peaceful sleep." A raspy voiced boy said. Surprisingly, Tweek didn't panic that someone had randomly inturrupted the deep silence in a room where nothing can be seen.

"uh, Hello?" The spazzy boys' voice was flatter than normal and the words came out more smoothly.

"You certainly do sound better when you don't have so much coffee drying your throat." The raspy voice said.

"Who's there?"

"Don't you recognize your Keeper, number 408? It's a real shame that you don't." The gears in Tweek's head finally started moving.

"Cartman?"

"Yes, that's me." The fat said sweetly. Not in the sickly sweet way either. The more, chocolate cake and strawberries coated with sugar sweet.

"Why am I here?" Tweek asked.

"I kidnapped you."

"WHAT?"

"I kidnapped you."

"WHY? I'M WORTH A LOT TO THE SWEDISH, AREN'T I? PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO SWEDAN! THEY HAVE WEIRD ACCENTS AND WILL PROBABLY SKIN ME BECAUSE I CAN'T SPEAK THEIR LANGUAGE AND THEY USE MY SKIN TO MAKE THE WEIRD HARD, GUMMY TEXTURE OF THEIR SWEDISH FISH CANDY!" There's the Tweek we all know and love.

"Tweek! Settle down! You'll wake the others."

"There are others?" Even if he got his paranoid self back, the boy still couldn't get himself to stutter.

"Only Craig. But you still don't want to wake him."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Tweek wondered.

"I'll explain that part later. For now, get yourself ready for bed, number 408. We'll be very busy in the morning." Cartman found his way to Tweek in the dark room. He led them to the door to get them out of the room and into the area to get themselves ready. The dark room is Ms. Cartman's bedroom.

* * *

Craig woke up in a bed with a worn down mattress. He sat up from bed and looked around the room he is in. _This is Fatass's bed._ Craig lied back down. He was really tired. _I'm surprised there isn't any sweat in the bed. _He thought before his eyes drooped down._  
_

"Wake up Prisoner Number 407." Cartman shouted after busting through his room door and waking up Craig from his half sleep.

"What now?" The sleepy prisoner inquired.

"We got work to do, 407. You need to get up."

"Why do you keep calling my that?" Craig asked as he rolled out of the fat boys's bed.

"Because, you're my prisoner." Craig sighed and left the room. "EY! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"You can't come home!" Cartman shouted. The 'prisoner' ignored him. He continued his way down the stairs, through the living room and out the front door. The light burned his eyes. _What day is this? Is it still Tuesday? Or is it Wednesday?_ "NUMBER 407! YOU'RE LEAVING 408 BEHIND!"

Craig, who was in Cartman's driveway turned around. "Dude, just let Tweek out."

"No! I kidnapped him! And I had a good reason for it!"

"So he would live with you?"

"What? NO! To keep him out of what has yet to come!" It's hard to tell if the fat boy is being serious or not. But, knowing him, he most likely wasn't.

"Kidnapping isn't cool, man."

"I know it's not! Seriously, though. Don't go home!"

Craig, who is fed up with the stupid debate, made a simple deal. "Let him out without any more pointless bullcrap, or he'll stay with you."

"I can't send him home-" Cartman managed to say before being interrupted.

"Okay. There you go. You keep Tweek. I'm going home."

"CRAIG!" Cartman could shout all he wanted. There is no way of Craig going back in that house. He wanted to go home, relax, and catch up on some Z's he had missed.

* * *

Cartman gave up the screaming. _Be like that, Tucker. But I'm not going to help you when your sorry ass realizes why it was so important that I kept you here._ He went back inside his house.

"Oh, Number 408!" He called. His no longer spazzy prisoner ran to him. The prisoner stood still, raising his arm the way that Hitler does until his Keeper told him, "At ease." "408. Do you really want to know why I've brought you here before me?"

Tweek nodded, afraid that if he said anything or shown any other emotion besides obedience, the fat boy would do something very bad to him.

"I brought you here because, I know."

"Know what?" Tweek still isn't used to his new and improved voice.

"No one remembers." Cartman said getting into the prisoner's face. "Except Craig."

"Yeah."

"I remembered. I wasn't allowed to tell you though."

"What? Why?"

"The scheme behind this. I know about all of it. Though, I'm not sure if I can trust you with such information. Not until you prove it."

"How can I prove it?" Tweek still had no idea what Cartman is talking about.

"You have to be strong-willed. Your friend, Number 407, he isn't strong-willed. He left. Went home. He is the key to your way out of here. If you want to leave, you've got to win him."

"Win him? Huh?"

"I think I've told you as much as I can. You have to go now." Cartman said.

"But! I have so many questions!"

"I would love to answer them. Although, I can't. Get out of here now."

"You had me do chores to stay safe!"

"No, I was too lazy to clean this place up myself. Now go."

"But-"

"Go."

"Cartman-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I-"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII M." Cartman whined. Someone from upstairs poked their head into the living room.

"Yes hun?" Ms. Cartman asked.

"This kid won't leave!"

"Well is there a reason?"

"No. He's being mean!"

"Maybe he only wants to stay longer."

"But Miiiiiiim! I don't want him here anymore."

"Tell him to leave then." Tweek had no idea how Ms. Cartman put up with her son. He is like one of those whiny teenage girls who always want more and more on those stupid T.V shows on MTV.

"But Miiiiiiiim." _Oh God. Why does he get higher pitched? _Tweek thought to himself. He grew tired of whatever was going on between Cartman and his mother and decided to leave. When he went through the front door, he could still hear the fat boy going on. He thought if he should try going back to Craig's house. _The worst he can say is no._ Then the boy started thinking about what Cartman was telling him in the living room. It made absolutely no sense. Did he remember like Craig? Was he the reason that no one remembered him? Was a part of the reason? Tweek put his hands in his pockets. He felt something. He pulled whatever the object is out of his pocket. The letter.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! O.o Cartman knows! And he knows how it happened! But the question is, how does he? XD I cliffhanged you people again! Is that how you keep reading? The Goddang cliffhangers? What ever the case, I'm happy I got readers!**

**I've gone to a whole new level of crazy! I bought myself an iPod Touch yesterday and I couldn't stay off of it at school. I got yelled at for texting my best friend, but I already know all the stuff they're "teaching" us anyway. Oh God, I sound like a bitch... NO MORE OF THAT IPOD OR YOU'LL BECOME ONE OF THEM!**

**TO ALL OF MY FANS, ESPECAILLY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU! YOU GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO WRITE!  
**


	14. The letter

**Author's Note: If cacti are so prickly and hurty, why does the aloe feel so awesome?**

**Creek Grrl: Did you lose your voice for saying the f word for two hours straight? You totally know, "Creek" Grrl. I'm just kidding. I love Swedish people, Tweek just got scared by them.**

**kylekennypiptweek: HAHAHAHA! Thank you! You're welcome!**

**TrioF: TEEHEE! I'm a story changer! It will my peasant! I'm your commanding officer? DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY... dollars.**

**R: WHY YOU POST 3 REVIEWS? They are awesome reviews, so don't you worry! Oh my God, Thank you!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: Holy crap. Cliffhangers are like Voldemort! Typical people! Thank you!**

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: Thank you! We'll find out, won't we?**

**Amberpaw1999: Is it suspense? Well... I need to understand how I write. Thank you!**

* * *

_**Remember Me?**_

_**Chapter 14: The letter**_

* * *

Tweek stared at the letter. _Finally, an opportunity to read it. _He unfolded the old paper. He wondered, would he be able to handle what lied inside the paper? _Oh well, here goes nothing._

* * *

_**Cindy, are you okay? You haven't said a word all afternoon. **_

_Why are you saying this on paper? _

_**You won't talk to me and sometimes it's easier to write things than to say them. **_

_Go away. I don't want to talk about it. Not even on paper. _

_**Seriously, I'm worried about you. **_

_Okay, but please promise you won't get mad._

_ **I promise. What's wrong? **_

_Richard. I'm pregnant._

_ **That's great! Isn't it?**_

_No. We're not ready for a baby! I'm only 25 years old!_

_ **My mother wasn't much younger when she had me. **_

_I know. But the problem is my dad. He doesn't his "Baby Girl" having kids until she's financially ready. _

_**We are financially ready!**_

_No, we're not! We live in a trashed up apartment and can barely pay rent on time. I don't have a job, or a college education, and your biggest achievement is that stupid job as cashier at Burger King._

_** Cindy. You're already pregnant. What are we going to do about it? It's not like we can magically wish it away.**_

_That's my biggest problem. I told my dad before you. (Sorry about that) He wants me to get an abortion and then when we are older and have everything figured out, we can try again._

_ **Cindy, you can't do everything your father tells you. Sometimes the coffee bean does better when it's not inclined to the tree.**_

_Why do you always use coffee metaphors?_

_ **My great-grandmother used to tell me them all the time.**_

_If somehow I can have the baby, I want to name it Betsy, after my grandmother._

_ **What if it's a boy?**_

_Then I want to name him Tweek, after my grandfather._

* * *

In a panic, Tweek dropped the letter. His mom wanted to abort him? Well, technically his grandpa did, but she didn't stand up to him. It doesn't make sense though. _Obviously, things worked out in the end. I'm alive. Right? What if I'm not? What if I'm some evil spirit of my mom and dad's unborn child? What if God was so mad at them for killing me that he sent me out to haunt them? Does that mean I'm a demon? What if I am? Will all the people who ever wanted to be nice to me and accept me go to hell? I don't want my friends in hell! They're good people!_

Tweek took a deep breath. He picked up the letter he dropped. _Maybe I should show this to my parents. Help them remember._ The boy smiled and put the letter back in his pocket. He isn't going to Craig's house anymore. No, he's going to Harbucks.

* * *

Tweek stared at shop that he had known as his third home. His first home, being his parents' house. His second home, being Tweek Bros. coffee shop. He stepped into the shop. The intense smell of coffee reminded him of how long it has been since he last had a cup.

He walked up to the counter. The cashier is a man with light brown hair and a mustache. He looked to be in his late 30s. His name tag read "Steve."

"Welcome to Harbucks. How may I help you?" Steve said.

"Are Cindy and Richard here?" Tweek asked, still not used to his voice being so smooth and clear.

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to speak to them." Steve nodded and went into the kitchen. After a minute, Steve and Mr. and Mrs. Tweak came up to the counter. Mr. Tweak looked annoyed to see him, and Mrs. Tweak looked scared.

"Hello, kid." Tweek's dad greeted. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Tweek pulled out the letter. "About this."

Mrs. Tweak looked at the letter her son held. She began looking more scared than she already was. "I-is that the w-weird letter?" She stuttered.

Her husband examined it too. "I think it is."

"W-where did y-you get that?" Mrs. Tweak asked.

"I found it." Tweek replied. His parents came out from behind the counter. Steve stared at them.

"We'd like to talk to you too."

The Tweak's went over to the same table that they had their last serious discussion in. Mrs. Tweak read over the letter, getting more scared. Which made Tweek wonder if his mother knew something.

"S-so. How much of this d-did you read?" The frightened woman whispered.

"Up to the part where you would name your unborn child Tweek if it turned out to be a boy." Tweek sat back in his chair, arms folded across his chest.

"H-he's read enough, honey. Should we l-let him read the rest?"

Mr. Tweak nodded. He took the letter from his wife and handed it to his son. "Finish it."

* * *

_**That would be Tweek Tweak. Wouldn't the other kids make fun of him for that when he gets older?**_

_I guess you do have a point there. _

_**You know what? The situation is bad enough. I'll let our child be Betsy or Tweek. **_

_Really?_

_ **Yes. **_

_Oh thank you!_

* * *

That was it. That was all the letter contained. "So, did you get the abortion or not?" Tweek asked.

"We did." His dad responded. "That's why we thought you were...Well... Strange."

"Y-you said you were our son a-and your name is Tweek. Is there the slightest p-possibility that you're haunting us?" Listening to his mother, Tweek realized how much like her he is.

"No." Tweek closed his eyes and scooted closer to the table. "Do you know anything?"

"I'm sorry?"

"About this."

"No. I'm afraid not."

Tweek opened his eyes and nodded. "Thank you mom and dad." He got up from the table and left Harbucks. A tear that he held back in the coffee shop came out. _They didn't love me enough. They aborted me. _He wiped the tear off his face. _Alright, time to back to Cartman's house. _As much as he didn't want to go, he knew that Cartman held the truth in his problem. Tweek would do anything to get out of it, even if it meant doing an errand for the fatass.

* * *

**O-o Oh my Felix! I have a little favor to ask you people. What genre would this story be? I can't figure it out.**

**I don't know when I'll next update, I NEED TO CATCH UP ON READING FICTIONS!**

**AWESOME! ALL OF YOU! AWESOME! My reviewers though, AWESOMELY AWESOME!**


	15. Take a break

**Author's Note: Though I die, La Resistance lives on!**

**Creek Grrl: Hope you get feeling better! A lot of people suggested that. XD That last part made me laugh. It still kinda does... Oh my God, why was it so funny?**

**kylekennypiptweek: Do you need a tissue? Cause dey wan b meen! You're welcome!**

**Smarvin: Thank you! Interesting suggestions, I'll get back to everyone on those.**

**R: XD Wow, that's a weird way to think of it. I'm going to get this to get to the boiling point of awesome! That's pretty serious. You may want to check that computer for bruises. No! It's not weird! I like getting a review from the strangest anonymous peep I know!**

**TrioF: Thank you! We'll find out in later chapters! (Sorry I make people read a lot) But of course Cartman's apart of practically everything! I'll let Tweek know that! **

**IhateMarySue'sSoooooMuch: I can't even look at them anymore. The humanity! Yay!**

**FluffyBunny2k11: Muahaha! So far I've received only both those suggestions. Read on to see if your guess was right. (Don't get excited, it's not in this chapter.) Thank you! I will!**

**Amberpaw1999: I'm glad that Im not the only one!**

* * *

**_Remember Me?_**

**Chapter**** 15: Take a break.**

* * *

When Tweek found himself standing on the front porch of the Cartman house, he realized how exhausted he is. First thing he did when he woke up at the ass crack of dawn was do all of the fat boy's chores. Then he scrambled back and forth from one part of town to another, while he was extremely distressed. And he had no coffee breaks in between.

He lightly tapped on the front door. Knocking it would have been too much effort. Unsurprisingly, the boy Tweek set out for answered.

"What the hell do you want, Folgers?" Cartman sounded angry. _Folgers? You come up with some of the strangest insults. Besides, I don't even drink Folgers. That stuff comes from the grocery store! And everyone knows about grocery store coffee. It can be as old as six months! That's old coffee!_

"I have a serious question to ask you." Tweek replied.

"I don't have time for your gay-ass questions!" _Sudden change in mood. Okay. That's fine. Be a jerk. Wait, isn't Cartman always a jerk though? So why was he all nice and helpful this morning? Was he possessed? What if he was? Who possessed him? Was it the demon who caused all this? No! We don't know what caused all of this, Tweek. Calm yourself! Yes, demons cause nothing but bad, though why would one do this? Remember that demon in the dream you had? It asked you to be its date in a costume party in hell. Maybe it wants its revenge for me humiliating it. But what's a guy to do if some mysterious, monstrous creature asked you to an event that is worse than trying to sleep with Criss Angel under your bed? What if Criss Angel was the demon? Oh my sweet baby Jesus in the manger help me if he is!_

"Who's at the door, fatass?" Someone called from inside of the house.

"It's only an annoying Girl Scout trying to sell her stupid cookies." The fat boy shouted at the questioner.

"I'm not a Girl Scout!" Tweek managed to protest before a fat hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shh. Listen, the guys are over. They know me as the heartless bastard who only does stuff for his own personal gain. It's for the best that they don't know I'm helping you." Cartman whispered. "Right now, I can't answer any questions. I need to go back inside so the guys don't start getting suspicious and find me talking to you. Go home. We will talk about this again tomorrow. Do you understand?"

Tweek nodded. The fat hand was removed from his mouth as the fat "frienemy " told him one last time to go home.

_A little pathetic how he wants no one to know that he has a heart. _Tweek thought when the front door slammed in his face. He looked out in the yard. He had no more energy, but he needed to make one last stop. The grocery store.

His muscles ached, begging him to stop moving. Begging him to lie on the snowy ground and fall asleep. Though he had to keep going. One last stop, then he can have the most intense sleep. Ever.

_Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. _So far, so good! (Not really) Tweek managed to make it halfway through the driveway! As little of a distance that is, it felt like a huge accomplishment. _Left foot. Right foot._

* * *

With about three hours of physically impossible travel in, there is only thirty more feet of travel left. _Left foot. Left foot, no right foot. Left? I'm sure it's right. Right foot. Left foot. _Tweek looked like he was stomping. One foot way further than the other. Arms flailing like they were wet noodles. Body almost falling down to his awkwardly positioned legs.

Of course, with the journey being the biggest fail since the Twilight Saga, people stared. Some little kids pointed and laughed as their parents put the fingers down and led them away from the scene. Some came by in cars and made faces. Some teenagers would make fun of him by putting their thumbs up and saying something like, "You can do it, man! I believe in you!" Some teenagers tried throwing pennies at him.

It was pretty obvious how humiliated Tweek felt. Probably more than that demon in his dream. Finally, the finishing touch of the humiliation: his body gave up, and collapsed to the ground.

"Left foot. Right foot." He said out loud. It didn't work as it did before. He remained on the ground. He remained the freak-show that was the highlight of everyone's boring day.

"Come on, dude. I think you've embarrassed yourself enough." Someone said, tugging at his arm.

Tweek gazed up at the person tugging his arm. It's Craig saving him when he fell down. Again. He tried getting up, but his body isn't cooperating. "Will you help me up?" He asked.

Craig sighed and pulled the helpless boy up. Luckily, Tweek didn't weigh very much, so it didn't take very much strength to drag him across the sidewalk. It only took five minutes to reach the Tucker house.

Once inside of the house, Craig tossed Tweek on the couch. The soft cushions felt as soft as clouds to the exhausted boy. As much as his body told him to sleep, Tweek felt the need to explain what happened to cause him to make a fool of himself in public.

"I'm really sorry I did that. It's the letter, and Cartman, and-"

"I don't really care." Craig interrupted. "Just get some sleep and you can stress yourself out when you feel better. For now, take a break."

* * *

**You people know what February 14th is? Why it's so special? It's my mom's birthday! She'll be 37, and she's panicking because she feels old. Any words of support for Valentines Day woman?**

**Also, for a message about actual Valentines Day. FOR LONERS LIKE ME: I love you. Happy Valentines Day! Please use this day to your advantage to eat all the Cheez-its, ice cream, pizza etc. that you want! FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE A VALENTINE: I love you! Happy valentines Day! Please do not complain if something minor (like where you eat or what you look like) doesn't go exactly the way you I picture it. It's the fun you have that matters.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY READERS, FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS AND ESPECIALLY REVIWERS! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**


End file.
